In memoriam
by JohnnyStyle
Summary: The goal, get the crew home. Sadly not every is returned to their families and all that the Captain can offer is memories and kind words. But what can she say about that one crew member and who is she suppose to say it to? Rated K plus for Adult Themes and Quark being Quark.


**In Memoriam**

It had been a rough couple of months. First it had been returning the belongings of the crew members that had not survived the transition to the delta quadrant. Then it had been the difficult task of going down the list of every crew member lost to the dangers of the delta quadrant. At times it had been easy to provide comfort. Explaining to Crewman Hogan's cousins how his death had lead to first contact with the Voth, those other children of Earth far from home. Making Ensign Ballard's parents aware of how their daughters death had lead to a new life and another first contact. At other times it had been extremely difficult. Explaining to Joe Carey's family how his death had been the result of a mistake made centuries ago. The duty and service he had given to the ship and the incomplete model of Voyager he had built did not make up for the fact he did not come home.

For those that had no family she had made the entire Alpha and Beta Quadrant aware of their importance to Voyager's family. For instance at the breaking of ground to start construction of the Lon Suder horticultural centre. She was always pleased to hear of her former crew members there who were continuing to nurture the seeds of ideas Suder had planted before his sacrifice.

Admiral Kathryn Janeway stared out of the windows on Deep Space Nine's Promenade and hoped to never go through that experience again. As the wormhole to the gamma quadrant flared opened she considered offering a prayer to Benjamin Sisko at the temple. Something told her it would do more good then asking any of the Q she knew for what she wanted wanted. A future where starship captains could always get their entire crew home safely.

"Kathryn," came a voice from down the curve of the walkway. She turned and saw her former first officer and close friend Chakotay.

"So?" she asked.

"It was like we thought," he explained. "Her promise to met her brother for his birthday was a cover to contact her superiors and then turn in my maquis cell."

"I hope it didn't cost too much," Janeway replied.

"Just some information on Delta Quadrant trade routes that Quark plans to sell to his brother," Chakotay explained. "For an extra three slips of latinum he also put me in touch with a Mr. Garak, who can recover more complete information."

"It's good to know there are some constants in the universe," Janeway replied. "If I remember there was Cardassian named Garak who ran the tailors just down there."

"Indeed it is the same man."

"I understand if you don't want to do this."

"I can put aside any ill feelings I still have towards the Cardassians, towards her, for this," he explained. "What kind of first officer would I be if I didn't help my captain get the last of her crew home?"

"Thank you."

A few days later they found themselves on Cardassia Prime. In a city district that had become a graveyard, that had in turn become a memorial with the end of the Dominion war. In the end all they could find was an address for the delivery of packages. Such was the life of a career spy. The Admiral considered they were lucky to even get that much information. She had always seen herself as the only one being here for this. However after the body was interred at a state cemetery, she and Chakotay were joined by Namita Lang, a representative of Cardassia's new government. They approached the memorial obelisk in the centre of the city ruins. Silently Admiral Janeway placed the symbol of Voyager's Marquis crew members in front of it.

"We do not know her real name," she began. "But we knew her as Seska. We know that before we were trapped in the delta quadrant she served her state. When she was aboard my ship she also served and served well, but she did not agree with my ideals. She betrayed us as she thought we needed to be more aggressive to survive. She claimed it was a more Cardassian approach. I do not know. All I know is that she was a strong woman that stuck by her beliefs. A cunning adversary who even managed to hound us after her death. Even though she was my enemy I cannot deny the impact she had on the kazon, the delta quadrant and myself."

Chakotay placed his hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

"It's done," he said.

"I just wish I could have gotten them all home alive," she replied. "Even her."

"Never the less I thank you for returning the remains," Namita Lang told them both. "Now Admiral I believe we have more hopeful matters to discuss."

"Yes," Admiral Janeway replied. "New medical technology and some delta quadrant agricultural techniques that will increase your crop yields by a substantial percentage."


End file.
